Blog użytkownika:ArcherofForestRiver/Heart of Dragon-Chapter Eight
'Witam w pierwszym dniu października! Co, nie spodziewaliście się "październikowego" rozdziału już w pierwszy dzień? ' 'Przemyślałam sobie dokładnie problem z tymi imionami i postanowiłam, że na Wikii będą publikowane rozdziały z "polskimi" imionami, a na moim Wattpadzie (tutaj macie linka) będzie wersja z imionami oryginalnymi. Co wy na to? ' 'A i jak znajdę jakiś komentarz pod tym rozdziałem, że ''pewna osoba ''cierpi na "niedobór" Czkawki, to wzruszę ramionami, przez chwilę się załamię, po czym wrócę do pisania MOJEGO opowiadania, które ma się podobać przede wszystkim mi, bo jak powiedziała mi siostra: "Nie ma sensu pisania niczego pod publikę". już nie wiem, co zrobię :D :D :D ' 8.Dragon Stories -Czkawka? Powoli, jakby niechętnie podniósł głowę znad książki. -Tak? -Od jak dawna jesteś w HoD?-zapytała, mnąc w palcach chropowaty brzeg kartki księgi, którą akurat trzymała na kolanach. Księga była stara. Zapewne minęło sporo czasu, od kiedy ją ręcznie spisano, czarnym atramentem i oprawiono w pożółkłą już skórę, popękaną w paru miejscach. Anna wolała się nie zastanawiać do kogo lub czego wcześniej owa skóra należała. Już po długim spacerze po bazie z Czkawką, załapała, że tutaj wszystko jest możliwe. Zobaczyła już Arenę do treningów z bronią, znajdującą się w piwnicy. Przy okazji, chciała zwiedzić więzienie, ale Czkawka oznajmił, że tylko pełnoprawni członkowie HoD mogą tam wchodzić. Potem zwiedziła szpital, znajdujący się na piętrze, bufet, pokoje gościnne, salę wykładową, korytarz z biurami, w których przebywali zapewne jacyś ważni pracownicy, a na końcu bibliotekę, w której osiedli, aby odpocząć. Było to olbrzymie i tajemnicze pomieszczenie, z wysokim sklepieniem i wielkimi regałami. Pieczę nad tą ogromną kopalnią wiedzy sprawowała Belle, miła, młoda kobieta o brązowych włosach, związanych w niski kucyk i pięknych, orzechowych oczach, których nie podnosiła znad książki. Nawet, jak wyciągała rękę, aby uścisnąć dłoń Anny, która uznała jej rzadki talent do sprawnego poruszania się i funkcjonowania bez podnoszenia wzroku znad liter, za lekko psychiczny. Teraz, siedzieli w miękkich fotelach przy płonącym kominku i czytali książki, ale nawet interesująca lektura o chochlikach i skrzatach nie była w stanie zaspokoić ciekawości Anny, która w głowie miała mnóstwo pytań bez odpowiedzi, których z każdą minutą mnożyło się coraz więcej. -Ja...-Czkawka zawahał się na chwilę-To jest bardzo ciekawa historia.-zaśmiał się nerwowo, z jakiegoś nieznanego powodu zakłopotany. -Lubię ciekawe historie.-uśmiechnęła się Anna, martwiąc się trochę w duchu, że chłopak mógł się trochę jej przestraszyć, będąc świadkiem jej "małego" spięcia z nowym trenerem, po którym już zdążyła ochłonąć. Czy żałowała kłótni? W ogóle. No, może trochę... -No, więc -zaczął chłopak-do HoD zapisany byłem od dziecka. Mój tata należał tutaj, od kiedy był nastolatkiem, podobnie jak tata Meridy i North, obecny szef. Jak wiedz, HoD polega na pomocy istotom fantastycznym, podobnie jak i zwalczaniu tych szkodliwych. Jeszcze trzy lata temu, członkowie tej organizacji nie nudzili się zbytni. Wszystko dzięki smokom, które atakowały północną część miasta, wyspę Berk. -Jak to atakowały? Po prostu przylatywały i porywały owce i dziewice? -Co?-zdziwił się, po czym wybuchnął śmiechem-Nie, owiec nie mamy, a z tymi dziewicami to mit, używany w baśniach, aby dodać im grozy. W każdym razie moja mama dziewicą być nie mogła, gdy porwał ją jeden z nich.-spochmurniał nagle, a Anna poczuła się niezręcznie. -Twoją mamę porwały smoki?-zapytała cicho, neutralnym tonem.-Kiedy? -Dawno, jak byłem niemowlęciem, tak przynajmniej mówili mi ludzie.-wstał, żeby odłożyć książkę na półkę, ale Anna była pewna, że szukał powodu, aby odwrócić wzrok. -Słuchaj, wiem, co czujesz.-wzięła głęboki oddech i powiedziała łagodnie-Moi rodzice...-zawahała się.-Mama i tata zginęli trzy lata temu w wypadku. -Współczuję. -Więc, ja... Ja wiem, co czujesz, Czkawka. Jakbyś chciał pogadać czasami... -Nie, nie, spokojnie, Anna. To było dawno, bardzo dawno. Już się pogodziłem z faktem, że nigdy nie spotkam mojej mamy. Ale, dziękuję ci. Za szczerość.-odwrócił się i w blasku płomieni w kominku, dziewczyna zobaczyła, że na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech.-Chcesz usłyszeć dalszą część historii? -No jasne! -Na czym to ja...? A tak, na atakach. A więc, smoki atakowały wyspę, więc ludzie bronili się jak mogli. Każdy musiał przejść szkolenie w HoD. Trafiło i na mnie. Jednak jak na syna samego burmistrza, byłem totalną porażką. Chudy, niski, na treningach z Pyskaczem czułem się jak chodząca katastrofa. -Było aż tak źle? -Było gorzej, niż źle!-zaśmiał się.-Wszystko zmieniło się, kiedy pewnej nocy, za pomocą wymyślonej przeze mnie maszyny, ustrzeliłem smoka, Nocną Furię, niesamowicie rzadki gatunek. Spokojnie, smok przeżył, ale gdy już miałem go zabić, nie potrafiłem. Chciałem, marzyło mi się inne życie, bycie synem, takim, jakiego zawsze pragną tata, ale kiedy spojrzałem Szczerbatkowi w oczy, zobaczyłem samego siebie... -Szczerbatkowi?-zdziwiła się. -Tak go nazwałem, gdy zacząłem go tresować. -Czekaj, czekaj! Wytresowałeś smoka? -Żeby to jednego!-parsknął śmiechem. -Zaraz, wytresowałeś smoka tuż pod nosem wojowników, którzy tylko ostrzyli topory i miecze na niego? Ale czad! -Wiele się wtedy nauczyłem. Bo widzisz, uszkodziłem mu niechcący jedną z lotek przy ogonie, więc nie mógł latać. Dzięki praktykom w warsztacie, dotworzyłem mu protezę. Jednak nie był w stanie latać sam, potrzebował jeźdźca. Oczy Anny zrobiły się wielkie i błyszczące, a usta same otworzyły się ze zdumienia i niemego zachwytu. -Wkrótce wraz z moją... przyjaciółką odkryliśmy Smocze Leże, źródło i wyjaśnienie, czemu smoki przez tyle lat nawiedzały Berk. Składały ofiary dla jednego, wielkiego smoka, zwanego Czerwoną Śmiercią. W międzyczasie tata zorientował się o istnieniu mojego smoka. Nieźle się pokłóciliśmy, padły słowa, po których mogłem czuć się wydziedziczony ze szlachetnej rodziny Haddocków. Tata, niczym wódz wikingów ruszył na Smocze leże, ale okazało się one zbyt potężne. No, i wtedy do akcji wkroczyłem ja z moją ekipą ze szkolenia i polecieliśmy ratować tragiczną sytuację. -Wow! Zaskakujesz mnie, Czkawka! To takie buntownicze.-zawołała Anna-A wydajesz się taki, no, grzeczny? -Grzeczny? -No, w porównaniu do Jacka i Meridy. Opowiadała mi o swoich wojnach z matką.-Uciekanie przez okno na próbę z zespołem? -Taaa, w porównaniu do Meridy każdy jest aniołkiem. Ale w każdym razie, cała historia zakończyła się moim kalectwem-pokazał na metalową nogę-I pokojem pomiędzy smokami i ludźmi z Berk. -Wow. Można by nakręcić jakiś film na podstawie tego.-stwierdziła Anna.-Więc teraz, w tej dzielnicy, latają sobie normalnie smoki, tak? A co na to ludzie z poza Berk? -Wiesz, jest takie coś jak zaklęcie maskujące. Kiedy jakaś niewtajemniczona osoba przekracza most na wyspę, widzi różne inne zwierzęta, zamiast smoków. Zazwyczaj ptaki, albo koty lub psy. -Nieźle. A jak jakiś smok wyleci poza Berk? -Zaklęcie nadal działa na zwykłych przechodniów.-uśmiechnął się. -A dlaczego organizacja nosi taką nazwę? -Serce smoka? Myślę, że smoki to niesamowicie lojalne stworzenia. Są też odważne, szlachetne i dla swoich zrobią wszystko. Podobnie jak członkowie HoD.-uśmiechnął się, po czym ziewnął potężnie-Jest już późno, nie powinnaś już wracać? -Właściwie, to nie ustaliliśmy z Kristoffem jak wrócimy.-wzruszyła ramionami.-Chyba będę musiała się przejść.-i wstała z fotela. -Stęskniłaś się za kotołakami? Nie będziesz chyba wracała sama po ciemku na piechotę. -A masz jakieś inne propozycje? -Masz ochotę na lot na smoku? Annie szczęka opadła ze zdziwienia i radości. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Jakby Anna miała porównywać jazdę na motorze, w kasku i po w miarę prostej drodze z lotem na czarnym, pięknym, zielonookim smoku, tuż pod gwiazdami, to oczywiste, że to pierwsze wydałoby się prawie niczym. To było coś niesamowitego. Wiatr, muskający jej włosy, świeże powietrze uderzające w twarz, do tego świadomość, że znajduje się tak wysoko i w każdej chwili może spaść! Nie mogła się powstrzymać i puściła się ramion Czkawki, unosząc ręce wysoko w górze i czując, jak radość rozpiera ją od środka, wrzasnęła z podekscytowania. -Spokojnie, bo obudzisz całe miasto!-zaśmiał się Czkawka, a ona tylko się roześmiała. Zaczynało jej się coraz bardziej podobać to nowe życie. Już nie mogła się doczekać treningów z bronią. Dwa, niewielkiej długości ostrza, o czarnych jak noc, prostych klingach i rękojeściach, obwiązanych zielonym rzemieniem. Na pewno są niewyobrażalnie ostre i śmiertelne. Ciekawe, jak... -Mów, który to dom?-z zamyśleń wyrwał ją Czkawka, gdy przelatywali nad jej okolicą, głównie pokrytą lasem, w którym jeszcze dzisiaj rano rozpoczynała trening. -Ten jedyny! Wylądowali na czarnej i mokrej trawie, na jej wielkim podwórzu. Musiało padać, gdy ona znajdowała się pod ziemią. -To... to było...-wyjąkała z trudem, zsiadając ze Szczerbatka.-Odlotowe! Niesamowite! Najlepsze na świecie! I zajebiste, jakby to Jack powiedział! O mój Boże! O mój Boże!!! Ja... to... kocham!!! -Cieszę się, że ci się podobało.-uśmiechnął się Czkawka.-Chodź, odprowadzę cię do drzwi, żeby się siostra nie martwiła o ciebie. I udali się w stronę drzwi frontowych, Anna, nawet nie zwracała uwagi, na to, że co drugi krok podskakuje, a na jej twarzy, przez cały czas malował się szeroki, błogi uśmiech, jakby okazało się, że wygrała w loterii. -Anna!-drzwi z hukiem otworzyły się, o mało co nie wystrzeliwując z zawiasów. Po schodkach zbiegła Elsa.-Martwiłam się o ciebie! -Na prawdę?-zdziwiła się Anna. -Myślałam, że zabrali cię na Park Przemysłowy! -O matko, następna!-żachnęła się Anna, a Czkawka zachichotał-Spokojnie, pan "mega odpowiedzialny i dojrzały" dość jasno dał mi do zrozumienia, że nie mam szansy jak na razie na misję.-powiedziała. -I dlatego uwielbiam Kristoffa!-uśmiechnęła się Elsa.-Chodź do domu, Olaf zrobił pizzę. -Czekaj, kto? -Nasz golem.-uśmiechnęła się Elsa i zaraz dodała, widząc, że Anna nic nie rozumie.-W pełni posłuszna Magicznemu, który ją stworzył istota. -Ale Olaf był naszym towarzyszem zabaw, jak byłyśmy małe.-zdziwiła się Anna-Ulepiłaś bałwana? -Tak jakby.-uśmiechnęła się Elsa. -Beze mnie?-Anna zrobiła minę smutnego szczeniaczka, ale kiedy przekroczyły próg domu, do jej nozdrzy uderzył zapach pieczonego ciasta i szynki.-PIZZA!-puściła się biegiem przez hall i korytarz do kuchni. -Zjesz z nami, Czkawka?-zapytała Elsa chłopaka, głaszczącego swojego smoka. -Kusi mnie, ale podziękuję. -Jak chcesz. I dziękuję ci, że ją, no, dopilnowałeś. -Drobiazg.-wzruszył ramionami.-Trzymaj się! -Ty też! Zamknęła drzwi frontowe na klucz i udała się do kuchni, gdzie zastała Annę, siedzącą przy stole, pożerającą wręcz pizzę i gawędzącą z Olafem. -Elsa, on jest taki kochany! I umie robić pizzę! Powiedział mi, że wyglądam jak ruda Punzie! To prawda? Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania